


Напарники

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Не переживай, у Руда просто период полового созревания" (с) Рено, "Before Crisis"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Напарники

**Author's Note:**

> автор знаком с реалиями "Before Crisis", но сознательно пренебрег ими

Руд поправил узел галстука.   
В зеркале отражался идеальный турк – подтянутый, вышколенный. Только глаза у него больные, воспаленные. Маленький недостаток, который легко спрятать за темными очками.  
«Предатель», - сказал сам себе Руд, глядя в зеркало.   
Без осуждения, просто констатируя факт.

Хлопнула дверь ванной, Рено, на ходу подтягивая брюки, прошлепал босыми ногами в свою комнату. За ним тянулись отпечатки мокрых ног.  
\- Старик, - его жизнерадостный голос гулко звучал по огромной квартире, - я носки потерял, прикинь! Как думаешь, если я надену один носок в полоску, начальство оценит?  
Утро начиналось привычно.  
\- В правом ящике твоего комода, - Руд взглянул на часы. Еще есть немного времени. В комнате Рено радостно захлопали ящики, что-то с грохотом упало на пол.  
\- В верхнем правом, - терпеливо повторил Руд. 

Они снимали квартиру на двоих еще с тех времен, когда отделом административных расследований руководил Вельд. Это Вельд, которому никто и возразить бы не посмел, увидел в них идеальных напарников.   
Руд не спорил. По крайней мере, благодаря Руду Рено реже опаздывал на работу.

\- А у меня для тебя подарок, старик, - Рено выглянул из комнаты, старательно застегивая рубашку не на те пуговицы.  
\- Не сейчас. Опаздываем, - Руд надел очки.  
И без подарков тошно. 

* * *

Лифт медленно катился вниз.  
\- Неужели тебе совсем неинтересно, что за подарок, Руд? - Рено чуть ли не пританцовывал на месте.   
Руд смотрел прямо перед собой. Вот как бывает: ты не один год работаешь плечом к плечу со славными ребятами, а потом приходит время выбора, и ты делаешь неправильный шаг. И еще один, и еще. Это называется предательством.  
И вот сейчас ты заперт в клетке с тем, кто прикрывает тебе спину – в драке и после драки, с тем, кто шутит невпопад, чтобы тебя развеселить, с тем, кто пьет с тобой по вечерам и покупает дурацкие подарки без повода. А ты даже не можешь сказать простого спасибо.  
Не имеешь права.   
Предатель. 

* * *

Кондиционер в машине мягко гудел, но Рено все равно спустил стекло, закурил.   
Руд старался думать о простых вещах – например, если обогнуть пробку на шестой линии, то можно успеть.  
Рено выбросил окурок в окно, полез во внутренний карман пиджака. Краем глаза Руд видел, как в руках напарника затрепетали два узких цветных листка бумаги.  
\- Мой подарок тебе. Угадай, что это?   
Руд еле заметно пожал плечами.   
\- Я знал, что ты забудешь, - Рено торжествующе прищурился. – Ты всегда все забываешь, безответственный, несобранный разгильдяй. Я тебе говорил еще неделю назад, в Мидгаре будут выступать «Монстры Корела», я-ху!!  
Один из цветных листков внезапно вырвался из пальцев, заметался по салону машины. Рено одним четким движением поймал его. Разгладил, поцеловал.  
\- От турков еще никто не уходил, понял? Я отвалил за вас двоих кучу денег и намерен оторваться на концерте по полной. Да здравствуют трэш, угар и содомия!  
\- Когда? – Руд посмотрел на спидометр. Следовало прибавить скорость.   
\- Сегодня вечером, старик.  
Руд почувствовал взгляд в спину. В зеркальце заднего вида прищур Рено был злым и серьезным. На мгновение Руду показалось, что напарник знает. Знает все про сегодняшний вечер и другие вечера.   
И все же он сказал:  
\- Я не могу сегодня. Я занят. Прости.   
\- Перенеси свое свидание на другой день.  
\- Я не могу.  
\- Понятно.  
Рено отвернулся, уставился в окно.   
\- Возьми с собой Рафаэля или Кэс? - Руд старался говорить ровно. Ничего такого – Рено предложил, Руд оказался занят, иногда и случается.  
\- Обязательно возьму, - Рено взял сигарету, снова закурил.  
Мелко порванные листки бумаги разноцветными бабочками вылетели из окна.

* * *

Кабинет Ценга был такой же, как у всех – тесный. Два металлических шкафа, сейф, стол. После того, как президент Шинра отстранил Вельда с должности шефа турков, Ценг мог бы занять его кабинет. Но вутаец предпочитал свой собственный. Все равно теперь турки отнюдь не формально подчинялись Хайдеггеру и его Военному департаменту.  
\- Плохие новости, Руд, - Ценг сделал последний глоток кофе и поставил бумажный стаканчик на стол. Руд машинально подсчитал – третий. Слишком много кофе за первые полчаса рабочего дня.  
\- Сегодня ночью наш патруль обнаружил тело человека. Ему перерезали горло. Оставили умирать именно там, где обычно проходит патруль, - Ценг заложил руки за спину. – Это было твой информатор из «Лавины», Руд. Мне жаль.  
Сухое «Мне жаль» в первую очередь означало «Жаль, что мы лишились источника проверенной информации». Руд кивнул. Ему тоже было жаль. И большое всего того, что Кайл погиб по его, Руда, вине.  
\- Мне не нравится то, что происходит, - Ценг говорил, не отрывая спокойного взгляда темных глаз. – За последний месяц мы провалили три операции, потому что «Лавина» словно знала, где будет нанесен удар. Кайл был последним, чьим данным я верил безоговорочно. Кто-то из своих сдает нас, Руд.  
Руд кивнул. Ценг был прав. Кое-кто из своих оказался слишком сентиментален. Кое-кто думал, что красивая девушка, с которой встречаешься по вечерам, не умеет лгать и не умеет убивать, не умеет собирать начинку для бомб или встраивать жучок в твой телефон.  
\- Поэтому у меня к тебе просьба, - Ценг подошел ближе. - Присмотри за Рено.   
\- Почему Рено? – Руд был ошеломлен.   
\- Он родился в трущобах и провел там большую часть жизни. У него остались приятели. Я знаю, что в последнее время он постоянно спускается в Седьмой сектор, - Ценг сухо перечислял факты. – Наш новый шеф Хайдеггер считает, что Рено мог предать корпорацию... Вы давно работаете вместе, и думаю, что с моей стороны будет уважением к тебе предупредить, что, возможно, у тебя скоро появится другой напарник.  
\- Но это не Рено, Ценг, клянусь…  
\- Руд, я знал, что ты будешь его прикрывать. Я ценю твою преданность. Можешь идти.

* * *

Девушка за стойкой бара улыбалась всем.   
Не всем, казалось Руду, только ему.   
Когда он впервые увидел Тифу, то принял ее за проститутку. Слишком короткая юбка, слишком обтягивающая маечка. Потом пришлось долго просить прощения.  
Он приносил ей красные розы, она расставляла цветы на столах в баре. Он покупал для нее конфеты, она раздавала их детям на улице.  
Еще она смеялась от души, запрокинув голову, и длинные темные волосы струились по плечам и спине.   
Руду она нравилась. Он думал о том, что если женится, то только на такой девушке – с мягкой тяжелой грудью, широкими бедрами, роскошными волосами. Она спрашивала совета, как ей обустроить бар, и потом слушала очень внимательно, подперев щеку кулаком. Да, Руд хотел бы жениться на ней. 

\- Еще? – блендер жужжал в ловких руках Тифы. Бар был полон. Тифа не могла выйти из-за стойки, и Руд сидел на высоком стуле, наблюдая за тем, как ловко она управляется с бутылками.  
Руд кивнул.  
\- Пятый коктейль «Ночной Мидгар» с двойным виски, - Тифа улыбнулась. – Сегодня я сколочу на тебе состояние.  
\- Сколотишь состояние или поколотишь меня, если я не расплачусь.  
\- Никогда не смогу понять, всерьез ты или шутишь. Это все из-за твоих темных очков. Снимешь их однажды для меня?  
\- Нет. Уже нет.  
Тифа замолчала, выключила блендер.   
\- Уезжаешь?  
Было в ее голосе что-то отчаянное, резанувшее по сердцу Руда острой горькой радостью. Ей не все равно.  
\- Я думаю, что это тебе лучше всего уехать отсюда, Тифа. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.   
Она молчала, рассеяно перетирая бокалы.  
\- Завтра сюда придут турки.  
\- Вот как? – она сдула прядь волос, упавшую на лицо. – Я знала, что этим кончится.  
\- А я не знал. Я верил, что ты милая девушка из бара «Седьмое небо». Обычная. Самая лучшая.   
\- Ничего не изменилось, Руд.  
\- К сожалению, нет, не изменилось. Я работаю на корпорацию, ты – на террористов. Это не изменится никогда. Прощай.  
Он залпом допил тягучий коктейль и встал.   
На стойке остались три банкноты, а сверху - круглая бляшка «жучка».

* * *

Ночной Мидгар и вправду похож на коктейль – многослойный, вязкий, опасный. 

Железная лестница перехода закончилась, электрический свет фонарей тоже. Руд нырнул в темноту и замер, выжидая, пока глаза привыкнут. 

Пройдет время, и он больше не будет думать, о том, как девушка из бара смеется, запрокинув голову.   
Нужно только подождать.

\- Руд, - знакомый голос позвал из мрака.   
Руд медленно снял очки.   
Так и есть, кто еще мог ждать его здесь.  
\- Давно ждешь?   
\- Вечность. - Даже в темноте Руд мог представить лисью усмешку Рено. - И готов ждать еще столько же.  
\- Ценг предупредил, что ты стал чаще спускаться в Седьмой сектор. Теперь я знаю почему.  
\- Одинокому турку небезопасно прогуливаться здесь по ночам. Я надеялся эффектно появиться в последний момент, когда тебе будут надирать задницу, напарник.  
Руд молчал.  
В голове не укладывалось, что все это время Рено следил за ним.   
\- Эй, все в порядке, Руд? – Рено не свойственным ему робким движением дотронулся до рукава.  
\- В порядке. Девушка, которая мне нравилась, оказалась террористкой. Напарник, которому я доверял, следит за мной. Все в порядке.  
\- Вот ирония тут совсем не к месту, знаешь.  
Руд снова надел очки.   
Эта ночь была беспросветной.  
\- Иди домой, Рено. Мне нужно побыть одному.

И, удивительное дело, когда Рено молча развернулся, и его живое тепло поглотила ночь, Руд не испытал ни облегчения, ни радости от того, что и в самом деле остался один.

* * *

Он вернулся домой за полночь. В пустой темной квартире истошно звенел телефон.   
Наверно, не стоило брать трубку. Это был телефон Рено – оранжевый, увешенный чокобо-брелками. Но телефон звонил и звонил, отчаянно мигая зеленым огоньком, и Руд не выдержал.  
\- Руд?! Это я, Циссней! – в трубке зазвучал встревоженный голос. – Я ищу тебя второй час, не могу дозвониться!  
\- Мой телефон сломан. Пришлось выбросить.  
Руд подошел к открытому окну, вдохнул горький дымный запах ночи.  
\- Как невовремя! У нас случилось ужасное. Солдаты Хайдеггера вломились в бюро с обыском. Они сказали, что Рено арестован в Седьмом секторе. За связь с «Лавиной». Его сейчас держат в комнате для допросов. С ним два человека Хайдеггера, по виду настоящие мясники.  
Руд почувствовал, что охрип.  
\- Ценг отдал приказ?  
\- Да нет же, Руд! Сам Хайдеггер, о чем я тебе и говорю! В Кореле началась заварушка. «Лавина» захватила мако-реактор. Ценг забрал почти всех наших и вылетел туда. Мы с Лиз остались вдвоем. А где-то час назад ворвались солдаты. Хайдеггер просто свихнулся. Орет, что выжжет гнездо предателей… И Ценг до сих пор не вернулся. В Кореле что-то стряслось, я чувствую! Ты едешь, Руд? Алло, Руд, скажи что-нибудь?

Руд сосредоточенно молчал.   
Пока Циссней сбивчиво рассказывала о событиях последних часов, он успел открыть тайник, вытащить черный кейс, набрать код.  
На серой замше ждали своего часа разобранный автомат, четыре гранаты, дротики и два армейских ножа.

* * *

Он привык, что в отделе административных расследований приходится рисковать жизнью.   
Он не привык терять напарников.   
И не собирался к этому привыкать.

Это его напарник теряет носки и пиджаки. Это его напарник лезет в чужую личную жизнь. Это его напарник всегда готов прикрыть задницу друга. И, Бахамута вам в глотку, Руд не собирался делиться своим напарником ни с кем. Даже со всесильным Хайдеггером.

Ночной Шинра-билдинг был похож на встревоженный улей. У главного входа - солдаты, приказы охрипшего капитана напоминают усталый лай.   
Но Руду незачем идти через главный вход, у турков есть свои пути. 

В коридорах крыла, отведенного отделу административных расследований, было тихо.   
Едва мерцал неровный свет.   
Руд опустил рубильник, и теперь в темноте каждый шорох казался слишком громким. Но он не слышал чужих голосов или лязга оружия. Радоваться этому или нет, Руд еще не решил. Подумает позже, когда будет ясно, что же все-таки происходит. 

Дверь в бюро была чуть приоткрыта, и на пол падала узкая полоска света. За этой дверью конференц-зал, налево кабинет Ценга, чуть дальше по коридору комната для допросов. Еще пара минут, и Руд выяснит, как проводят свои ночи мясники Хайдеггера.

Ударом ноги он распахнул дверь в бюро.  
Автоматная очередь прошила стену напротив и бутылку на столе. Но у человека за столом оказалась отличная реакция. Он скатился на пол прежде, чем пули достали его.  
\- Какого черта, Руд, это был мой коньяк, - Ценг откинул длинные волосы, упавшие на лицо, и поднялся на ноги.   
\- Я… - Руд повел дулом автомата направо-налево, – пришел за Рено.   
\- Отлично. У меня нет сил развозить по домам сотрудников, даже если их пытали лучшие люди Хайдеггера. Выпьешь?  
Не слишком часто Руду доводилось видеть вутайца таким измотанным.   
Он был без пиджака и галстука. Две верхние пуговицы на рубашке расстегнуты.   
\- Да ты садись, - Ценг кивнул на стул. – Я уже взломал бар Вельда, так что найду взамен коньяка что-нибудь еще. Рено переодевается. Его одежда и на тряпки не годится.   
Руд присел, автомат из рук не выпустил.  
\- Я за рулем. Рено в порядке?  
\- У него сломано два ребра и ожоги от разряда током. Несколько ожогов. Пришлось накачать его обезболивающим.   
\- Хорошо, - Руд покосился на то, как вутаец, не морщась, глотает черный джунонский виски. Хорошего было мало. Но, по крайней мере, Рено был жив, а Ценг вернулся. – А что отмечаем?  
\- Мое повышение. Кроме того, сегодня я впервые в жизни попробовал лучший коньяк Вельда, а до этого впервые в жизни шантажировал мистера президента. Хайдеггер больше не посмеет и близко подойти к туркам.   
\- Ценг, я слышал, - осторожно начал Руд, не в силах поверить в услышанное, - что на вутайцев алкоголь действует не слишком…  
\- Шовинистическая ложь, - перебил вутаец. – Руд, в Кореле мы едва не взяли верхушку «Лавины». Могли, но не взяли, - он смотрел мимо Руда. – Там был Вельд.  
Руд присвистнул.  
\- Вместо Вельда я привез того, кто давал «Лавине» деньги.  
\- Тоже неплохо, - согласился Руд.  
\- Это сын президента Руфус Шинра, - Ценг снова наполнил широкий тяжелый стакан до краев. – Он сидит сейчас в наручниках в комнате для допросов.  
Руд помолчал.  
\- Не знаю что сказать, - признался он наконец.  
\- Я тоже, - Ценг кивнул. – Но я знаю, что такой заложник способен как погубить, так и спасти нас, турков.  
И он поднял стакан в безмолвном приветствии.  
Руд оглянулся.   
Выглядел Рено неважно. Губы разбиты, правая половина лица – сплошной синяк.  
Руд поднялся ему навстречу, перекинул автомат за спину.  
\- Едем домой, напарник.  
Рено скривился, но Руд понял – пытается сложить губы в улыбку.  
Едем домой.

Вязкий многоцветный туман ночного Мидгара таял за стеклом. Руд держал руль левой рукой, потому что на правую руку навалился сонный напарник.   
Руд попытался подумать о том, что делает сейчас девушка из бара, но на самом деле ему, кажется, уже было все равно.  
Рено что-то пробормотал в полусне, и Руд впервые за этот день – улыбнулся.


End file.
